sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Romalo
Romalo is the mascot of Loho Land and a holographic jester, a title given to him by his designers. He is able to materialize his holographic nanomachines into many different things, like a full-fledged mech. He was first infected by the Freom Virus, before being attacked by Kaw-Man. Dr. Armstrong repaired him, and removed the virus, turning Romalo back to his good-natured personality. He is first introduced in ''Spark the Electric Jester'''' and comes back for [[Spark the Electric Jester 2|''Spark the Electric Jester 2]].'' Appearance Romalo appears rather shady in his first outfit, with a hoodie with red accents. The hoodie shifts color from navy blue, lavender, and light green. His eyes are small and squinted, and he has a mischievous smirk. He has a pair of floating hands, that only appear when he attacks. After being attacked by Kaw-Man, and getting repaired by Dr. Armstrong, Romalo dons a much livelier, cuter look to match his kinder personality. His hoodie is now white, with blue and red spots, and has two jester hat strands on the hood. His eyes are now big and wide, with a happy smile accompanying them. He has blush marks on his face as well, rounding out the cutesy face. He retains his height for the rest of Spark 1, but in the sequel he is significantly shrunken down, being only slightly larger than Astra's head, when he was originally slightly taller than Spark. He also now has visible hands floating by his sides at all times. This depiction of the titular robot is nicknamed "Mini Romalo" in Spark 2's concept art. Personality Romalo is a trickster, enjoying pranks and jokes. This comes out in a rude fashion when infected by the Freom Virus, such as pretending to steal Spark's wallet or to take Tropos' eyes away. He is much kinder when the Freom Virus is removed from him. He can be a bit childish, repeatedly begging Astra to go to the Floria Festival in Technoria City. He has a fondness for holographic nanomachines, and holograms in general, as those are the main sources of his powers. Despite his jovial nature, he isn't exempt from moments of seriousness and sorrow. He confronts Fark along with Astra in Hyperath Fleet with a stern face and no dialogue. He mourns Astra's death, repeatedly shaking her body in a vain attempt to resuscitate her. Abilities Romalo's main power is derived from airborne holographic nanomachines. He can deploy them at will, creating illusions that can fill a whole room. These can range from a large red bouncy ball threatening to suck Spark up, to a mech with a lance and shield. When Romalo is seen in his Sunfire outfit, he still has his holographic powers, but on a smaller scale. He only disguises himself, not the surrounding area as well. He can now enter sparkly portals to warp and attack. He can launch out of them at high speeds, then fall right back in to repeat the process. He can swing a flaming green blade to attack as well. Romalo is also able to fuse with Astra, powering up her blades and enabling her to hover and blitz across the arena at high speeds. History Before the events of Spark the Electric Jester'', Romalo was a mascot for the amusement park in Lightoria Bay, Loho Land. Due to being connected to the internet, he was infected by the Freom Virus and began terrorizing cities along with other infected robots. Romalo is first encountered in Smog City, with Tropos. He immediately checks Spark out and compliments him on his wallet. Romalo then speeds off, leading Spark to believe that he just got robbed. However, Tropos retorts that Spark is wearing little clothing, so he couldn't have had his wallet on him. Spark realizes his error, and that he got tricked. Tropos adds in his own experience, that Romalo had pretended to take away his eyes. While looking at the mage, Tropos asks for his eyes back. A little more banter later, and Spark and Tropos fight. Spark then comes across Romalo in Lightoria Bay. Romalo goes on a tangent, gushing over holographic nanomachines. He details that they're the source of his powers, and even let him transform into a mech. Spark is awed by it, before becoming suspicious. He asks Romalo if that was another one of his tricks, and Romalo replies with an uncertain "Maybe?". Spark threatens to hit Romalo, and the fight ensues. After being defeated, the screen is covered in static for a while. The static clears to reveal just Romalo's hoodie, slumped over on the ground. A naked Romalo is seen at the end of Kerana Forest, giving an electronic, impish chuckle. The rev of a chainsaw interrupts the moment. Kaw-Man, from under the log the two were on, attacks Romalo savagely with its chainsaw. In Sunfire Forest, Spark fights a large mech, which turns out to be the new and improved Romalo. He has now gained his Sunfire outfit, and the Freom Virus had been removed from him. He is significantly more chipper and upbeat, and kinder as well. After telling Spark that the doctor is waiting for them both, Romalo pulls the jester into a sparkly portal. The two arrive in a secret base, with Megagram, Seam, and Kerana. Spark goes on the defensive, believing it's a trap. Romalo quickly interjects, reassuring him that it wasn't a trap. The quartet informs Spark of their reason being there before Romalo picks up a signal from the doctor. After Dr. Armstrong's recap of events prior, and offering a hefty sum to Spark (along with dealing with legal issues), Romalo says that he and Spark would be going up to Freom's fleet. Spark would take out the ships on the inside, while Megagram, Seam, and Kerana would fight on the ground. Pumped up, Spark is ready to go and take on his faker at last. Romalo whisks Spark away to the fleet. In his mech form, Romalo transports Spark to and from each ship in the fleet. Romalo watches as Spark destroys Freom and the rocket aimed at the orbital ring, along with Dr. Armstrong and Megagram. Presumably, between the events of the first and second games, Romalo met and befriended Astra. Romalo meets Fark for the first time on the outskirts of F.M City. He informs the jester of the kidnapped Dr. Armstrong's location, and who E.J is. After thanking the mage, Fark blasts off. Romalo flies up to another scenic outlook to greet Astra. He tells her that he doesn't really like Fark all too much. Astra tells him that they still need to investigate Fark, with intel from Clarity. Romalo obliges but begs Astra to see the Floria Festival in Technoria City first. Astra agrees, much to Romalo's excitement. Astra and Romalo are seen in Technoria City, investigating an abandoned, remote-controlled body. It turns out to be Freom Mk. 3's body, much to Astra's confusion. Astra says that "they have a job to do". Romalo agrees. The duo is last seen in Hyperath Fleet. Romalo does not speak at all during Fark and Astra's conversation, instead watching with a determined frown. He gets ready for a fight, along with Astra. He and Astra take on Fark separately at first, before Romalo fuses with Astra, beginning the second phase. Even with the boost, Astra is soon defeated. They unfuse, and are knocked flat onto the ground. Fark glances at the two, before launching towards the Apocalypse Thruster. Romalo lifts his head up to see a mortally wounded Astra. He panics, floating over to her. He asks her why she didn't tell him that she was a robot. Astra replies that "nobody could know". With a chuckle, she declares that it's too late for her, and dies. Romalo becomes desperate, shaking her limp body while calling for her vainly. The scene ends, the camera zooming away from a mourning Romalo. Trivia * In the first releases of the game, Romalo had a thing for butts. In the 1.5 update, that was changed to him pulling a trick on Spark by pretending to steal his wallet. Gallery AndyRomalo1.png|Romalo art by Andy Tunstall. AndyRomalo2.png|Ditto. AndyRomalo3.png MiniRomalo.png|Concept art of "Mini Romalo", possibly what Romalo is called in Spark the Electric Jester 2. RomaloProgress.png|Sketch, line art, and the final image of Romalo. Category:Characters Category:Bots Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Male